


The End Justifies

by MiaBrown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020 is so goddamn weird this might as well happen, Gen, Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge, Moral Dilemmas, machiavellian!LuckyCharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: The Lucky Charm is always right. Even if it is wrong.Disclaimer: No puppies were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge





	The End Justifies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Spoiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Spoiler/gifts).



> Thank you so much for [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading!
> 
> Made for the “Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge” where for a change heroes have to kick puppies. The challenge was proposed by Maspers on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) server.  
> If you are interested in reading or writing fanfiction and you are looking for a community of supportive people, come and join us! We usually don't write about kicking puppies, I swear!

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug exclaimed desperately. She was exhausted and devastated. They were fighting for hours now, only stopping to catch their breaths as they were currently doing, hidden behind an upturned car. Defeating Animan for the second time shouldn’t have been this difficult. 

She was startled when - as the Miraculous’ magic took effect - an excited, fluffy golden retriever puppy with a red and black polka-dotted collar emerged out of thin air and landed in her arms. The puppy yipped at her, wiggling its tail. 

“What am I supposed to do with him?” she discontentedly asked her partner who was kneeling next to her. 

_ Yes, it was most likely a him, _ she decided.

“Your guess is just as good as mine, my Lady,” Chat answered, staring at their Lucky Charm with wide eyes. 

The Lucky Charm yipped again. 

“He’s going to give away our position,” Ladybug panicked, spying out from behind the car, monitoring the battlefield. She spotted Animan on the other side of the square, who was trying to sniff them out. As her gaze found the black panther he was currently transformed into, he lit up in the familiar polka-dotted pattern, just before Chat Noir and the puppy in her hands did too. 

“No, this isn’t right,” she breathed, ducking back into hiding, hugging the puppy tighter. 

“What’s that, my Lady?” Chat asked.

“Do you think the Lucky Charm can break?” she whispered, lifting her sight to look her partner in the eye. 

“No, of course not. It’s magic, it knows what it’s doing. If you have a plan, then let’s follow through with it,” Chat Noir said, clearly not understanding her concern. 

“But it wants me to hurt the puppy!” Ladybug squeaked. 

“What? Why?”

“According to its plan, you need to hide behind that other car farther down the road, while I attract the akuma’s attention. I need to kick the… Lucky Charm in your direction, so Animan goes after it, trying to save it. When he’s busy grabbing the Lucky Charm in the air, that’s your chance to Cataclysm the bracelet,” she explained with a deprecative look in her eye.

“This can’t be our only option,” Chat muttered, going pale himself. “Maybe we can fight him without it...”

“Chat, you know very well that the Lucky Charm doesn’t work like that,” Ladybug protested, shaking her head in desperation. “It marks out the path we need to follow in order to succeed. It’s not optional, whether to use it or not. We have never won without it!”

She had no doubts that they needed to win, or about the fact that to accomplish this she needed to execute the plan the Lucky Charm had marked out for her. However, before this point, she had never once stopped to consider whether following through with that plan was morally right, because in the long run the outcome was what mattered, wasn’t it? They needed to win. They had to. At any cost.

To kick an innocent puppy in the process though… She was supposed to be the good guy, and heroes never did things like that. However, if her other option was to give up the Miraculouses, wasn’t carrying out this plan still the better choice? 

_ I wouldn’t really hurt the puppy since the magic would restore everything to its original state after our victory. In the Lucky Charm’s case, into nonexistence. You can’t hurt something that isn’t technically real. _ Or at least that was what she kept telling herself while holding the squirming Lucky Charm close. 

“Hawkmoth can’t win,” she said, finally determined, as she urged Chat to take his position with an apologetic look. 

When everything was set, she climbed into the top of a nearby car, waving the whimpering Lucky Charm in the air. “Do you like animals, Animan? Then come and get it!” she cried. 

The enraged panther started in her direction but swiftly changed targets at the sight of the yowling ball of fur that was now flying through the air, running directly into Chat Noir’s arms. 

Once she collected it, Ladybug threw her distressed Lucky Charm in the air faster than ever before, to get rid of any evidence. She prayed for the Ladyblogger to have missed this particular show. 

When the city was restored, Chat Noir walked beside her and offered her his fist tentatively. “Pound it?”

Ladybug only covered his fist with hers, bringing both of their hands down as she looked up at him with a pout, the promise of tears welling in her eyes. “Does the end really justify the means?”


End file.
